


Something About Us

by wimmla



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Clothed Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Finger Fucking, Frottage, Multi, Other, Technological Kink, Technophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, cyborgs maybe, helmets on, no kissing, robophila, ummmm... explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimmla/pseuds/wimmla
Summary: Hey you - yeah you.... wanna get DP'ed by DP?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT'S IN THE SECOND CHAPTER!!  
> SMUT'S IN THE SECOND CHAPTER... ya'll horn dogs.  
> Notes at the end : ) read em! They could answer some questions and please read warnings!!  
> >>I based my story off tumblr pics I saw (Credit:doctorbotspank)  
> >> when reading this ya'll can be whatever gender ya choose ok?  
> >>THEY'RE GONNA BE ROBOTS/CYBORGS NOT PEOPLE  
> >>I really wanna get fucked by dp ngl  
> >> feedback is welcomed and appreciated! I need some, i don't get any ;(  
> my tumblr: ohluccifer.tumblr.com

You’ve been waiting for this moment for months; to have your breath taken away, your ears and voice to be unusable for days from not just your screaming, but also from having others screaming in your ears in return. You’ve waited to have the chance to see a glowing stage in an enormous crowd of like-minded individuals and your Gods right there in front of you. Tonight was the night.

 

Daft Punk.

 

A few months ago, when this all started there came an announcement on a radio station you’d happen to be scanning by, informing the viewers that they were giving away five backstage passes in the next hour for their, “Once in lifetime contest” for the New Year. You continue to listen, settling on that radio station, not minding the annoying commercials because you figured that you’d enjoy any backstage passes, whomever it may be that they were talking about.

 

A familiar riff soothes your ears and your eyes go wide in shock, you pull off into the nearest parking lot you can see, parking your car franticly whilst pulling out your cell phone. As you hear the phone number being listed out you dial franticly just as the man on the radio says that,  _ “it’s that time to call!!”  _ Your heart is in your throat and you listen to the dial tone. All of this was so unexpected and fast you can do nothing but just listen to that damn dial tone.

 

_ They weren’t going to have backstage passes!  _ You think to yourself.  _ They weren’t even on planning a concert this year, what bastards for playing with our hearts this way! _ The other end of the phone went silent.

 

“Hello?” Everything is quiet, your heart stops.

 

You wait.

You listen.

 

“Hi there!”

 

\-------

 

So that’s how you ended up backstage at the most anticipated concert of the year, forgetting to breath and shaking with anticipation from your head to your toes. Your hands wringing each other hurriedly and your eyes are darting everywhere they can, the four others that also join you in this time are looking quite excited as well, chatting with one another in rushed sentences and awkward laughs. You, however, were afraid to talk, you felt light headed, but you nodded along to conversations and smiled in response. 

 

Just before the lights go dim, you see a flicker of light in the corner of your eye, you turn in response to your curiosity and your heart skips a beat and you feel the blood leave your face. You catch the glint off of  Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo’s helmet, you stare, frozen in your seat. He was talking to a crew member behind a black door with just his head sticking out, obviously they were on there way to the stage but something must’ve came up for the time being. The two are inaudible from your distance, not because of the length apart, but from the hundreds and thousands of people screaming in impatience and foretaste. 

 

Another figure's head pops out behind Guy and his head turns to meet Thomas Bangalter. There was a gesture from Thomas, signaling to his friend that they needed to go. Guy turned back to the stage aid and he understood, patting Guy on the shoulder before turning and leaving radioing someone on his exit. You watched the man disappear behind a curtain before you turn to watch the robots once more, they still chatted where they stood before Thomas went back into the unknown location behind the door. You continue your gaze until your eyes are met with the turn of a gold helmet, your breath is shallow. 

 

_ Is he looking at me? Is he looking behind me? _

 

You can’t think of anything else to do but wave small and shallowly, so if he wasn’t looking at you it would be less embarrassing to yourself for waving at nothing. You quickly glance over your shoulder to see if there was anything going on behind you, rotating your head back you see that the door Guy was just at was now shut.

 

Blackness.

Screams.

The stage’s ground shifted, revealing.

 

_ “Ro-bot.” _

\-------------

 

Everything is more than okay, everything is dream-like and you’re on cloud 9. You feel so lucky to have had this opportunity, you are so going to cry about this later. The set that they played on started to engulf itself back down into the floor below. As they sank the cheers got louder than they had been all night, a seemingly impossible task, since they’d been screeching for two hours.

 

The group you had been blessed with all night tackles you in a group hug, the majority of them jumping up and down at the same time. You join in, screaming your last vocal cord tired until the jumping ceased. You look back into the crowd as you see people start to disperse up the stairs, the smile on your face is irreplaceable, and the feeling in your heart is indescribable. The stadium is silent for the first time tonight.

 

You and the others wait around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the two robots until security started to usher you and your new friends out. 

 

You pout silently as one of the ticket winners spoke, “What? We don’t get to see them?”

“I thought we got to see them?!” Another says.

“Shut-up, guys, at least we got to be  _ backstage.” _

“This is bull-shit!”

Your new companions grow angrier at each other, some even get physical with one another. You take a step back. Tonight was going so well…

 

A shimmer of silver flashes in your eye and you turn to look in the direction it came from, down a long hallway Thomas walked casually, turning to a door on his left before looking up to the loud commotion that your acquaintances make. You swore you felt those eyes on you.

 

“Thomas Bangalter!!” One of the ticket winners screeched. The group grew silent and heads turned to the direction that he was staring in. The group stood still and looked hopeful, wishing that Thomas would come down that hall and greet them. And he did.

 

You stand in the back of the group of friends and stage hands, nervous you’d make a fool of yourself. The robot walks forward and greets the others with a shake of his hand, as he makes his way to you, you can feel your cheeks steam and heart flutter. He takes your hand and you take it firmly, showing just a hint of confidence before you notice you’re staring and quickly look away. You shyly take your hand away and stare at his tailored shoes, before turning; bombarded with questions from the others. You take the hand he shook and hold it to your chest, your eyes half lidded and mind at ease. 

 

A noise behind you shakes you back into reality, you glance over your shoulder to see a gold-helmeted, shorter man walk toward the group. You smile and turn to inform the others, but before you do Guy-Man points to his hand, hunches over a little, and mimics the small, shy and unsure wave you gave earlier. Your eyes go big and you feel a chill run through your body, making goose bumps ravish your body. You turn quickly on your heel and walk to the other side of the group that’s not facing the hall, hiding your embarrassment. 

 

He did see me!

 

“Guy-Manuel!!!” A girl shrieks in delight, practically running down the hall to shake his hand.

 

\-------

 

Half an hour has passed and you still can feel the burn in your cheeks, every time one of the robots seem look at you you drop you face to the floor. As the security officers start their usher again, the others listen, waving goodbye to the two french men as they walk back down to the room were they originally came from. You wave with the others, knowing that you’d never get this chance ever again. The shock hasn’t left you yet, but your bodily functions start to register in your head again and you ask a security officer were the nearest bathroom was. He grunts in response, but leads you down the hall.

 

You curse yourself for being flustered and being a fool.  _ I should’ve asked a question! I should’ve gotten a picture! Anything!  _ As you flick your hands dry you feel a mix of emotions whirl inside of your stomach, you splash cold water on your face to come back down to reality. It was too late for any of that now.

 

As you open the door to the unisex, one-person toilet, you almost walk into someone, you excuse yourself before you notice who it is. Guy-Man stood before you, still in helmet, and took a step back as quickly as you. 

 

“Come on,” the guard mutters, waving you along his way before Guy-Man lets you by, holding the door for you in a nice gesture. You nod your head before squeezing by, keeping your eyes on his feet. You shuffle to the security officer and walk in step with him before looking back to the robot who watches you leave. Your brain doesn’t catch up to what you’re saying and you slow to a stop.

 

“Is it ok -, “ You start, “Could I…. picture?” You don’t even know what you said, but it didn’t matter because the security guard put his arm around your back and lead you along with him to the door. A strange sound came from behind you, some sort of auto-tuned voice saying nothing in particular, but still making both you and the guard stop. You turn to see Guy-Man walking toward you. He stops a foot or two away.

 

“With or without helmet?” He says, the first time you’ve ever heard him. 

 

Your chest swells with happiness as you stifle through your jacket pocket for your phone, “With.” You say quietly. Guy nods and comes over to you, making a peace sign for the photo you're about to take, you snap a picture and you can’t stop smiling. You see Guy gesture to the security man behind you to come forth, which he does, holding out his palm for you to put your phone. You place it in his hand quickly and feel the robot’s hand on you, gripping your shoulder. 

 

After the picture you nod to Guy-Man again, “Thank you.” You say before the security guard places his arm behind your back once more. Guy-man tapped his helmet.

 

“Keeps the mystery, doesn’t it?” he said, referring to his identity. You nod again as you are taken away, clutching your phone tightly to your chest.

 

\--------

 

You just missed the bus and it’s raining - no taxi is stopping for you to be their fare at this hour. It was dark, wet, and lonely. You shove your hands into your pockets and hop up and down to keep yourself warm, your body becoming impatient from the lack of energy. You yawn and continue looking for any form of transportation for the next twenty minutes. 

 

You take out your phone wondering if anyone would answer at this hour, the sound of car wheels in water makes your head snap up and look to see if it’s a taxi coming to your aid, you put your phone away. You follow the car with your eyes, only to see that it’s not any type of taxi you know of, just a plain black compact vehicle,  _ sedan maybe?  _ Your mind wanders lazily as you watch the car come toward you and stop unexpectedly in front of you.

 

You’re caught off guard and danger flutters through your mind for a split second before the window opens and Guy-Man's’ helmet greets you. You stare at him as he does the same to you. He turns to his side and you faintly see a silver helmet being lifted off the seat beside the figure, as the helmet is put into its proper place the helmet returns, now on it’s owners head. Guy-man leans close to his companion seeming to whisper something, Thomas nods in response, never taking his eyes off you. He waves a  _ come here _ gesture to you, you look around like he’s telling someone else even though you know no one is around. He pats the empty seat between them.

 

“Um,” You don’t know what to say. “I-”

 

“The driver says no one comes around the stadium at this time.” The golden helmet moves as he speaks. You say nothing; goosebumps form as you shiver from your clothes being soaked in the rain.

 

“I can’t,” You say huffing a bit of laughter out in shock and disbelief. Thomas gestures again for you to enter the car, Guy scoots to the side showing you that there is room. 

 

“It’s dangerous.” The silver helmet comments.

 

“We have taxi services at our hotel, even at this hour.” Says the other. You look around once more before quickly getting into the vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

 

You don’t know how you ended up in the penthouse, the car ride conversation wasn’t much, everyone seemed tired and only a few words were said. When you arrived at the hotel you said your thank you’s and made it obvious that you could take it from there, but when the robots convince you to come up for a drink and a towel, you just couldn't say no.

 

You ponder your thoughts as the robots go to get you a drink while you excuse yourself to the bathroom for a towel. _It’s just a nice gesture while I wait for my cab._ With the towel around your neck, but coat still on, (because you didn’t want to intrude and you knew you’d be leaving quickly) you peered around the corner, catching the musicians off guard, they seemed to be in a serious conversation, judging by the body language. But that all seemed to end once they saw you, Thomas turned and grabbed your drink and graciously handed it to you.

 

You turn toward the door, getting ready to slip your shoes back on before a beep of auto-tune stops you. You look up to see question marks on both of their helmets. _What?_ The robots look at each other as quickly as they did looking away, seeming almost awkward? Guy excused himself, leaving you and Thomas alone. _What did I do?_ You look at Thomas for some sort of explanation, but he is too busy looking at the drink in his hand, casually mixing it with a swirl of his wrist. When he looks up to you in return he cocks his head in the direction of the living room.

 

You stood where you have been, feet not moving, your brain trying to click things together as Thomas sits in a seemingly comfortable arm chair, looking out onto the city lights below, your heart pounds in your ears as an embarrassing and illogical thought comes to your mind. _Do they?_ You look at your feet, your knees are knocking slightly, your cheeks tainted with torrity. _They can’t,_ you laugh softly at yourself for thinking something as foolish as these men wanting you in any shape or form - you are a stranger of course, just a normal person! You shuffle over to Thomas in the main room, turning to him as you cradle your drink in your hands.

 

He looks up to you, car lights reflecting off over that spotless silver helmet. You smile in a pleased way, laughing awkwardly at the silence and the staring. Your smile fades though, as the tall man in front of you holds his gaze with you - you can do nothing but stare back.

 

“I don’t understand.” You say, watching that expressionless black visor never move. The silver man shifts, only to set his drink down on the side table next to him and slide back comfortably in his chair. He folds his hands in his lap and tilts his head back slightly, communicating with you in a way you never thought possible. You knew that this was a question of invitation; you knew that he wanted to know if you would consider being with him in this time that you have together. You swallow thickly.

 

“Why-,” You ponder, trying to form the words in your head. _Why… me?_ You wanted to say it, but your mind was so overpowered by the thought it felt like you had damp, wet clothes clasped tightly around you, making your struggle for air impossible. You come back to reality as the man in front of you gets more comfortable in his chair, the fabric of his pants scratching the leather seat as he spread his legs a little wider than they already were. The robot knew what you were trying to say and simply shrugged in response, tapping his helmet in what seemed like an afterthought.

“Helmet-on.” You flush as the words drip from his “mouth” very rough, sultry, and almost robot-like, goosebumps flutter your skin for the second time this evening. Guys’ words ring in your ears, _Keeps the mystery, doesn’t it?_

 

“Is that the reason?” You say, feeling a little deluded and embarrassed to be in this type of situation. You wanted to fight, you wanted to humiliate them in return, you were not just some easy sleaze-

 

Guy walks into your peripheral vision, your attention jumps to him as he walks from the dark hallway into the muted city lights, casting shadows that reflect dimly off his helmet. Guy sets himself next to Thomas, letting a hand comfortably set itself on his co-creators shoulder.You are frozen where you stand. There is silence in the big city penthouse, the only thing that breaks that silence are soft drops of rain that tap the window behind you.

 

Guy’s helmet lights up with a pixelated heart as he slowly walks toward you. The red light from his helmet lights up your face that makes Thomas’ helmet say “sexy,” the blink of the light distracts you from Guy’s hand coming to yours. You snap back to him, looking down to the hand that used to hold the drink they graciously gave you. You follow the drink as it is put on a side table next to a plush chair, not noticing the other hand coming to the low of your back.

 

You jump in surprise, you’re so tense - your mind is clouded, not knowing how you should be reacting to all of this. You fold your arms into your chest, nervous, as Guy takes his thumb and rubs it along the small of your back. You let out a shaky breath you didn’t know you’d been holding in, you’re not sure what’s going to happen or even what they’re looking for, but you can feel a warmth from both individuals surround you.

 

You don’t know what to do other than let Guy explore you, his other hand grazing your arm whilst the other moves to your hip, his fingers gripping more of your flesh. You shiver as his fingers trace your chest, coming down to rub your nipple lightly and then moving on; teasing you. Guy cocks his head and takes your hand in his once more, bringing it up to the side of his neck. A smile appears on his screen, almost as if he is telling you to relax and you do.

 

You feel the shivers run through you whilst lightly letting a small nervous laugh fall from your lips. You move more surely now, you come into Guy’s space and let him embrace your body more fully than before, finding your courage. The robot grabs you more firmly, his hands constantly exploring your body, as if he’s never touched a person before. You hear a sound behind you as something new pops up on Thomas’ helmet, you turn to look, but you are interrupted as Guy zips off your coat.

 

You shoulder the coat off and bend to take off your shoes as Guy watches, another heart appearing on his screen. You feel more comfortable than you have felt all night, you feel confident, alluring, and light hearted. You smile as you stand back up, pulling your shirt over your head in show of your new found confidence. Guy’s helmet lights up with an exclamation point as he walks over to you again.

 

The robot bows his head as he walks closer to you, running his gloved fingers over your abdomen. The cool metal of his helmet grazes your arm, giving you goosebumps. It’s almost like a kiss, you think, as he falls to one knee, letting the helmet’s jaw slowly trail down to your waist. You didn’t have time to react before new hands are caressing your bare arms, your heart skips a beat as look behind you to meet silver.

 

Thomas takes a fragile finger to your jaw; pulling you closer to the robot’s mouth, it only felt natural to give the robot a kiss. Your eyes flutter to see the robot’s mouth directly in line with yours, the only difference, well, his wasn’t real. Though this doesn’t stop you from giving the robot a peck on his faux mouth, you recoil quickly in embarrassment, how you must look like a fool. But the man behind you presses closer to your back in response, you can feel his hardness in your back.

 

Whilst the robot behind you runs his hands up and down your waist, you also notice the other robot at your knees, watching. Your face heats up as the robot below doesn’t break his gaze; the man behind you cupping your breast and pinching a nipple, watches your reactions. You close your eyes as Thomas massages your chest and caresses anything he can touch, you open them to a new feeling, as the robot below pops your jean button open.

 

Guy pulls down your pants in one swift move, looking back up at you in the same time he runs his hands up your legs. Your feet are trapped in a pool of your jeans, Thomas must like the new view of you like this as he plays with the rim of your underwear. Your body shivers from the excitement, your knees come together as you feel yourself getting wet from just being touched and looked at. Guy notices this, you assume - as he repeats the gesture of running his hands up and down your legs, letting his fingers experiment every freckle or bruise he comes across.

 

The robot behind you brings his hand around your neck, while the other slowly brings down the back of your undergarments. Your eyes shut again as Thomas starts a rhythm behind you, his pelvis slowly rocking into your now naked ass. The robot below must have liked what he saw as a noise comes out below you, sounding like a pleased metallic hum. You don’t know what to do as Guy ever so lightly touches the tip of his finger to your crotch, your eyes fall on him once again. Your breathing is getting harsh.

 

The gold robot slowly and seductively runs that finger now back and forth beneath you, making your shaking more apparent. You let your arms hold the robot behind you; your arms falling around his neck, now Thomas is the one to hum, thrusting and grinding a little harder than before. The man below you at the same time pushes his finger up more, to get more friction. You let a moan escape and try to push your body down into both of their movement. Thomas beeps something behind you that makes Guy stop.

 

You look at both of them frantically, as both stop their movements. Guy gets up from the floor as Thomas snaps the back your underwear back into place. Your heart races. What did I do? Did I fuck up? This can’t be happ-

 

Your thoughts are cut off as Thomas picks you up in his arms, bridal style, and carries you quickly to another part of the penthouse, all the while Guy following close behind - making you giggle as he struggled with getting your pants off your feet. You are hastily brought to what you assume is the master bedroom (the only bedroom?) It didn’t matter.  

 

Just as quickly as Thomas picked you up he put you down, not missing beat as he pulled down the zipper to his pants. Guy helped move along the process by pulling down your underwear, leaving you open and exposed as Thomas palmed his now free cock. Both men now rested on your actions, unmoving, waiting for you to make your next move. Fidgeting, your mind churns for the best solution, you start to have that nervous energy flow back into your clouded mind.

 

Barely coming to any solution whatsoever, you go on on whim, directing Thomas to the bed where you were. You fall to your knees as he now sits in front of you on the edge of the king sized mattress, you reach out to touch Thomas’ hand. His movements stop and the silver robot lets you take the lead; removing his working hand to reveal his dick - standing on it’s own. Your eyebrows furrow as you inch forward, are your eyes tricking you? For a moment you consider that maybe this has been a dream (a vivid one at that), when you notice you’re staring, you make up for it by grabbing the erection.

 

The cock you now pump is, could you say, half human and half robot? The top of his penis is smooth and human, while the underside is silver metallic, the metal cool in your palm. You look up to the man in front of you, is he a human or a robot? Thomas meets your questioning eyes and looks up to look at Guy Man behind you, they seem to be talking to one another in nods and silence as Thomas touches your stroking hands' shoulder. The robot that sat in front of you started to shift his weight - as to get up, have you disappointed him by judging? Is this what they're afraid of?

 

In retort you push the man down on top his thighs that force him to sit on the mattress again, exclamation marks appear on his screen in shock. You quickly swallow as much of the robot’s cock you can and he moans - you are never going to let this moment pass, doesn’t matter if they’re human or alien, you will not miss the chance to fuck Daft Punk. Thomas takes you hair in his grip and forces you off his cock to look at his screen, you lick your lips in appreciation and intimidation.

 

The robot seems to be relaying some sort of message to you, almost if asking if this was gonna be okay, and all you do is smile in reply. The word “sexy,” appears on Thomas’ screen for the second time tonight and he loosens his grip. You grasp his knees with your hands for support and continue your work on Thomas cock, eagerly, as you hear a zipper from behind you, though this sound doesn’t distract you from your work.

 

The taste on your tongue is new; it’s a strange feeling from warm flesh to cold metal, but its strangeness pushes you on to make it better. You start to get sloppy when a cool finger pushes in from behind, you moan around the robots cock. The fingers that pushes into you are slick, Guy must have put something on them when you were distracted with Thomas from earlier. You take Thomas as far as you can go, and stay there, letting his cock shape your mouth and throat. Though you are teasing Thomas, Guy seems to be teasing you in his own way, wriggling his finger inside, almost as if he’s trying to remember every part he can inside of you. The thought makes you push back onto him.

 

You suck Thomas' dick hard, taking your mouth away with a pop, the robot above you caresses your cheek before you take him again. Your throat and mouth is starting to cramp from how hard you’re trying, your own saliva running down your chin and dripping onto your hands as they move to the ground below, giving yourself more embracive support for what is about to come. You stop sucking abruptly when you’re sure Guy has just reached three fingers behind you, now hard fucking your hole, lube running down your thighs, just like your chin. You stop to holler around Thomas’ cock in shock and pleasure, making the silver robot grab the back of your head and thrust into your mouth.

 

You gag a little from the sudden intrusion, making the man wait a bit before thrusting in again. The cock hits the back of your throat and Thomas makes a low noise, just as he thrusts in again Guy takes his fingers out of you. In a shameless state, yearning for something to fill you again, you arch your back to the man behind you, showing him what you have to offer. You become distracted, though, as Thomas yanks his dick from your throat and pumps, you look up at the silver man in time to have your face coated by his cum. As you soak in the climax from Thomas, quite proud of yourself, you don’t notice that man behind you with his dick in hand.

 

Guy enters you, quick, and you haven’t the time to react before a moan escapes your mouth. Before you let your head fall from the feeling, you see a heart appear on Thomas’ helmet, you grip at his pants for leverage. Guy started quick, but got even faster, his strong hands lifting at your hips to bring you closer to him and his pelvis. The fucking is so great, you can feel the movements inside shocking you all the way up to the top of your head. You can’t help but try and let words escape.

 

“O-oh,” Is all you can get out between each hard thrust. “Oh G-god-d!” You come with Guy ruthlessly fucking you from behind, not stopping to let you come down from the aftermath, your insides burning for relief. He handles you roughly as he maneuvers one of your legs to come over his thigh, straddling him sideways, you can feel him hitting more deeply now. The fucking goes on and the sounds that come from your throat are brutal; a tear falls from you cheek unknowingly as in front Thomas lifts your head and wipes your face with his sleeve, you look up at him for appreciation, but know the look was probably received as a hazy-eyed stare. After sometime you hear a hum from the man cleaning you and Guy slows down, almost to a halt, but keeps sweetly and oh so slowly pulling in and out of you. Another hum, this time lower and more annoyed sounding comes out from the man in front of you and this time Guy pulls out.

 

Thomas’ hand gingerly picks up your chin once again, as he stares down at your chest still heaving in erratic, small amounts. His other hand comes down to yours and you blindly take it, then hands from both men guide your body up to the bed, sitting you in the lap of the silver robot, facing him.

 

Thomas wraps his arms around your naked frame, his helmet rubbing the crook of your shoulder and neck, as you can only guess would be in a somewhat tender way. The man behind of you grazes your lips with his thumb, making you look over your shoulder to the Gold robot now pressing up behind you. However the man seemed to be distracted, “talking” with the man behind you. Guy nods his head in end of the "conversation" and grabs his penis, and shuffles off you looking as if he was going to put it away. Perhaps they both thought you had enough for the evening?

 

You reach out, though, turning to clasp your hand over his, holding his cock still. His looked like Thomas’; though it was a bit shorter and thicker, an unbeknownst thought rushed quickly through your head: your goal now to make both of these stars cum for you - because of what you do and can do. You turn, pivoting in Thomas' lap so your mouth can latch to Guy Man half-erect cock, making the robot sigh in relief. You ass rests in Thomas' lap as your elbows cradle both sides of Guy's thighs. You bob your head as you did before for Thomas, your tongue swirling, your neck craning, and head moving in different directions whilst your mind still in a fog. Thomas fondles you as he did before, his hands caressing your back and thighs, you can feel him becoming hard again, you grind on his hips to encourage him. Both robots hum in pleasure.

 

Thomas pulls you away abruptly from his friends cock, inching with you closer to the middle of the bed making Guy’s helmet display a flashing a question mark and angry face. As something illuminated off of Thomas’ helmet behind you in response the question mark was soon replaced with a exclamation and happy face. Guy follows you and Thomas to the center of the bed, where both men now share each other’s space. Thomas lifts you from behind so that Guy’s legs could come under you as well, making them intertwined with Thomas’, one beside the other, both robots not minding that they’re legs are touching one another's.

 

You get upright on your knees, letting the men get comfortable below as a finger from behind, not knowing who's anymore, works you open again. You moan, leaning forward to rest your head on Guy’s chest, body trembling from knowing what pleasure's to come. Another hand joins beneath you sliding in alongside the other, first fucking in the same rhythm, but then losing it somewhere between. You cry out in ecstasy as more are gradually added, moving your hips in circles and shallowly thrusting down to move them along. You come and Thomas is the first to give in.

 

(Hello audience, sorry for the intrusion, but in this part you can decipher which dick goes in which hole! I’m just going to refer everything to “the hole” now, k thx sorry)

 

The robot behind you grunts something that makes the gold robot look over your shoulder at him, but you soon know what they’re talking about as you feel a tip of one of their cocks slide past the first ring of muscle. You soon confirm your suspicion of who it is when Thomas groans in your ear behind you and you groan with him. Soon as he is fully sheathed inside of you he begins to shallowly thrust, you decide to quiet your moans by experimentally pecking a soft kiss to the robots screen in front of you.

 

Guy did not display anything on his screen from the gesture, making you feel a bit of a fool, until Guy took not only you, but also Thomas by surprise. Guy unexpectedly thrusts in you, making your mouth fall open in shock of the new found feeling. Both robots now fuck you full, matching the same speed and rhythm, making you feel like perfection; a song of their own.  You are between making no noise at all or covering your mouth from being too loud, you’ve lost any control you had left of that night and left it to these two men who now hold you close, chest to back, chest to chest, in a hot tangled web of heat.

 

The beat was off and now the fucking became sloppier, but rougher, both men holding different parts of your body so that you wouldn’t fall. Thomas kept a firm hand on your waist and another holding your shoulder straight, whilst Guy hooked your waist with his arm and held your face to his. You could feel him staring at you, looking at your wrecked and debauched face from this night, you feel your heart tight in your chest.

 (I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe.)

You feel Thomas start to slow, but changed his position by pushing forward, making him feel Guy's cock too - inside of you. It might have seemed strange to you at first, but you soon notice the action suggested to the other to fuck harder and faster. Guy and Thomas both hold you extremely tight as they grind against one another inside your hot, tight walls. Making the fucking harder than before as their cocks twitch and search further into you, your so full. Thomas was hitting high notes behind you, his digital voice seeming to sing, his cum filling you as the rough, metallic part of his penis now scraped with Guy’s inside of you, sending shock-waves of vibrations through your body. You cum hard once again that night, letting your voice be heard as well, Thomas leans into you from behind, comforting you through your orgasm as Guy gives the deepest thrust he has all night. The robot in your front lets out a note or two himself before coming inside of you, you can feel the warmth from both men inside.

 

You all embrace each other in your heap, you give sloppy kisses to the helmets that surround you, never wanting them to let you go. Thomas grabs both of you and lays you all down, both men not having left your body yet, you moan in the afterglow. You look over to your right, where Guy lays now, his helmet looking to you as well - a happy face appears. You smile big in return, laughing as you do so, they both follow your actions.

 

There wasn’t anything in particular to make you all laugh, maybe it was the tension from the night. Maybe it was that you were all letting go of something. Or perhaps the night was just unbelievable.

 

Whatever it was, you all shared it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you read the opening notes. DP's gonna know how much I wanna fuck 'em now oh no  
> HAHAAAA!!!  
> This fucking took forever to finish omgggg  
> So anyway, I wrote the first chapter cuz I was like, I wanna make this shit "believable," which... you can't really do because shiiiit. But hey, here ya go. Um, So like, Guy and Thomas are really close to each other, not in a gay way, but maybe in a gay way idc. They just have the hots for you.


End file.
